Courting
by Kuronekoneko
Summary: Pearl estaba a solo un segundo de entrar en pánico, no era difícil de adivinar, pero Garnet no hizo el intento de reconfortarla. A lo mejor estaba tan en pánico como Pearl, pero no apostaría por eso.


Espero que entiendan cuan vergonzoso es para mí haber escrito esto. Nunca pensé que iba a estar en este lugar en algún momento, escribiendo algo así de un show como Steven Universe.  
Pero me gana, juro que lo hace. Estúpidos shows que ganan mi corazón. Soy débil *heartbreak*

Disclaimer. Ni Steven Universe ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Pearl estrechó sus brillantes ojos en un momento, antes de que el color azulado se extendiera por su rostro. Garnet imitó su gesto bajo las gafas, pero evidentemente la contraria no pudo notarlo. Llevaba más de media hora tratando de sacar valor de algún sitio para tomar la mano de la más alta y dirigirla a su gema, y finalmente lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, la respuesta contraria no había sido la esperada. Lo que si era de esperar era el gesto ligeramente confundido de su parte (que había sido fácil de notar por la forma en la que sus labios se torcían), después de todo Pearl había dirigido la misma mano que había hasta su frente, frotando ambas gemas en un comportamiento puramente de cortejo entre los de su especie. Si, tenía razones para estarlo.

—Umh... Yo... —Pearl estaba a solo un segundo de entrar en pánico, no era difícil de adivinar, pero Garnet no hizo el intento de reconfortarla. A lo mejor estaba tan en pánico como Pearl, pero no apostaría por eso. —¡L-lo siento, Garnet! —chilló, soltando por fin su mano, la cual cayó a un lado con simpleza. El silencio de su parte solo conseguía intimidarla más. —N-n-no era mi inten-… —sus palabras nerviosas fueron cortadas por la otra gema, en un claro intento por calmarla de una vez.

—Está bien, Pearl. —habló con firmeza, pero también con algo semejante a dulzura. Si bien su intención ahora era la de de tranquilizarla, no parecía funcionar, pues ella seguía tensa y nerviosa, y Garnet no pudo más que preguntarse cuánto tiempo seguiría así.

—A-ah, de acuerdo... —paró un segundo antes de hablar otra vez, tomándose un respiro mas largo de lo que necesitaba. —Aún así lo siento... —desvió la mirada, frotando sus manos con un gesto intranquilo. Justo cuando Garnet pensó que todo iría bien, los ojos de la contraria la perforaron con intensidad, en silencio. Garnet sabía que en realidad no lo sentía tanto, esos ojos se lo decían. Algo dentro de ella se revolvió, ya fuera de nervios o de fastidio, no pudo adivinarlo. Pearl se alejó un par de pasos, ahora con el color del rostro más parejo.

—Bueno... —por primera vez en la memoria de Pearl, Garnet sonaba nerviosa y algo dubitativa, y no pudo sino preguntarse la razón. —Déjame hacerlo otra vez. —soltó, provocando más confusión en la creida rechazada. Bueno, es que le sorprendía que ahora aceptase aquella actitud cuando segundos atrás parecía haberla desestimado.

—C-claro. —por supuesto que no iba a dudarlo, después de todo ella lo había buscado en un principio. Presionó los párpados antes de que Garnet se moviera tres pasos al frente y alzase la mano contraria a la que Pearl había sujetado, acariciando la mejilla contraria con dos dedos, para después inclinarse y besar la brillosa gema en la frente de Pearl. Sus gruesos labios se mantuvieron ahí un segundo más, antes de que pudiera subir la mano para volver a frotar ambas gemas. Pearl gimoteó, probablemente de alegría. Después de un par de segundos en aquel "cortejo", terminaron moviéndose hacia atrás, con gestos abochornados y algo de vergüenza. Aún así, las sonrisas cómplices dejaban en claro que estaban conformes; no había forma de no estarlo. —Yo... —Pearl empezó, siendo silenciada casi de inmediato por la mirada intensa de los tres ojos de Garnet, ligeramente entrecerrados con una expresión que no decía más que "Ya calla".

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Silencio entonces. —la gema más delgada soltó una risita seguida de un movimiento de manos para restarle importancia, antes de que Garnet volviera a ponerse las gafas y le impidiera saber que pensaba.

[...]

—¡Amethyst! ¿¡Puedo contarte un secreto!? —el pequeño Steven entró corriendo a la cocina, dónde la gema violeta se atiborraba la boca de comida. Volteó a mirarlo con migajas en la boca, e hizo un ruido parecido a un "Mhhah" para indicarle que podía seguir hablando. El muchachito de cabello rizado miro a ambos lados antes de acercarse a Amethyst y poner sus manos alrededor de su boca, para mantener aquel secreto. —¡Vi a Garnet tocar la gema de Pearl! —gritoneó, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Parecía haber descubierto el secreto mejor guardado del universo entero, y estaba muy entusiasmado con eso. Amethyst tosió y se atragantó con la comida en el proceso, mientras que el tono violáceo de su rostro se intensificaba y al mismo tiempo se reía con ganas.  
—¡Oh Steven, eso es...! —la gema suspiró para recuperar el aire que había perdido mientras reía, y apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que se ponía las manos en la cintura. Steven mantuvo su mirada fijamente en ella mientras esperaba una explicación a esa reacción, porque podía ser un niño, pero también era perceptivo. Y mucho. —¿Quieres preguntarles que hacían? —la malicia se notó en el tono de voz de Amethyst, mientras todavía trataba de aguantarse la risa. Si, quizás Steven era perceptivo, pero no podía comprender ese tipo de maldad en la gema.  
—¡Claaaaro! —él sonrió, dando pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo. Amethyst sabía que Garnet y Pearl iban a matarla después de esto, pero juraba que la expresión en la cara de ambas valdría mil veces eso. Aunque, en el fondo, se sentía mal porque Steven tuviera que haber visto eso; también agradecía que su inocencia (y su parte humana) no le hubieran dado tiempo a asimilar de qué se trataba.

* * *

**PD:** Tengo este headcanon en el que, al no tener órganos sexuales, el cortejo y la reproducción tiene que ver con las gemas que portan, no solamente para salud o la manifestación de su forma física. Pueden obtener el mismo placer que los humanos al tener relaciones sexuales, pero es más dejado a la procreación. En este caso, obviamente Pearl y Garnet no estaban reproduciéndose, si no cortejándose una a la otra; el cortejo también puede ser a través del baile, como en las fusiones, pero el contacto entre gemas es más dado.


End file.
